mfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Brukerdiskusjon:Ose
Hi Ose -- we are excited to have Mpedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ang bilder Hei. Nå kan det være jeg har misforstått fullstendig, men lastet du opp 3 nye versjoner av Bilde:Seamus.gif for å få den rette størrelsen? I wikispråket kan man veldig enkelt selv definere bildestørrelser ved at man angir antall pixler bredt et bilde skal være, slik: 100px Der 100px er bredden på bildet i pixler. Nå har det selvsagt ingenting å si at du lasta opp 3 nye versjoner av Seamus, men det sparer deg jo enormt mye arbeid framover hvis du bare endrer størrelsen i wikitekst :) OPus- (mld) 3. jul 2008 kl. 13:36 (UTC) :Hei. Du kan svare meg her, for jeg følger med;) Men ok, hvis det ikke var størrelsen som var hovedsaken, så var jo innlegget mitt bare tull, selv om det er kjekt å vite;) Jeg er litt usikker på lovligheten av bildet, men fant ut at Seamus bare ble tull uten et bilde av helten;) OPus- (mld) 3. jul 2008 kl. 13:41 (UTC) Mal:Infoboks stripe Sånn, da har jeg laga en infoboks. Den kan helt sikkert forbedres. Desverre blir den vanvittig uoversiktlig når man ønsker at enkelte kolonner ikke skal være med medmindre de er fylt ut, så hvis det er noe du vil ha med i infoboksen (evt fjerne), og ikke greier å få oversikten, så si ifra:) Men det er selvsagt fritt fram til å endre på den hvis du ønsker det også:) OPus- (mld) 4. jul 2008 kl. 08:20 (UTC) Hyttetur Er på hytta resten av helgen. Hvis det er noe har OPus alle rettigheter. 4. jul 2008 kl. 15:21 (UTC) Calling into the void. Heisann, heisann. Eg har rota rundt på Mpedia ei stund, utan heilt å skjøne korleis eg skulle klare å livne den oppigjen – ettersom arkivet var bygd på tilstadeveret til M-stripene på nett. Så difor laga eg min eigen wiki (med horer og blackjack) på mperiet.fandom.com/no, bygd over rekkefølga i bøkene. Send eit svar her eller der om det framleis er ynskje for å delta eller bidra på noko vis. Tanketom (diskusjon) mar 4., 2019 kl. 21:16 (UTC)